Unexpected Moments
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: Raph was captured by Bishop and found 2 days later. Only something is different, he's throwing up in the mornings and holding his stomach when he sleeps? What happened to Raph? *This is a remake of the Alien Games, I didn't like where that one was heading.* Hope you enjoy this, and the first chapter is a bit short.
1. Bishop's Plan

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles and I'm making this story the remake of Alien Games, it has a better plot. Oh, and thank you to, ChelleNorlund for the ideas she gave me on this story. Thank her, she is the reason I'm continuing this story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pain. That was the first thing Raphael felt when he woke up. He had a splitting headache and in between his legs hurt for some strange reason. 'Oh, my head is killin' me.' thinks Raph as he strains to open his eyes against the lights shining in his eyes. "Pleasant dreams, I presume." says a voice in the darkness. "Wh-who's there?" asks Raph, trying to make out who the mysterious figure is in the corner of the room.

The stranger chuckles and steps forward into the light. "It really has been a long time since we last met, isn't it Raphael?" says Bishop with a smirk. Raphael growls and begins to struggle against the bonds holding him down against the metal dissection table. "Bishop. I should've known it was you. Where are my brothers?" snarls Raph.

Bishop pushes his glasses up his nose and smirks at Raph. "Looking for their lost brother, no doubt. But, don't worry they'll find you in one piece and a few extra ones as well." says Bishop. Raph's frown deepens as he stares at Bishop. "Whata' ya' mean, a few extra parts, Bishop?" asks Raph. Bishop's smirk turns into a smile and he slowly makes his way over to where Raphael is strapped down to.

Raph stares up at the man next to his table with a glare. "You'll find out in time, my little turtle friend. For now, sleep." says Bishop. Bishop grabs a syringe full of a blue substance and holds it in his hands, like he's admiring it. "What's that for?" asks Raph. "Nothing special. Just a new chemical that we're testing out. It's supposed to keep you asleep for up to three weeks, or it could kill you within three days. Let's find out, shall we." says Bishop.

Raph struggles against the bonds as Bishop attempts to jab him with the needle. "Stay away from me, you sadistic murderer!" screams Raph. Bishop laughs and shakes his head. "That's one I haven't heard before." says Bishop as he sticks the needle into Raph's neck. Raph freezes and slowly starts to drift into unconsciousness. "Don't worry, Raphael. Either you'll wake up in three weeks or you'll be buried by your family in three. if they can find you, that is?" laughs Bishop as Raph's eyes close and his breathing evens out.

* * *

I know it's a really short chapter, I apologize for that. The next chapter will be longer, I can promise you that. :) Review, and tell me what you think.


	2. The Shocking News

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to ChelleNorlund, Mewfem, dondena, Clove15, ContentWithRaphie, and NekoShard for all your supportive reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Read and review! :)**

* * *

Last time on Unexpected Moments...

_"Don't worry, Raphael. Either you'll wake up in three weeks or you'll be buried by your family in three. if they can find you, that is?" laughs Bishop as Raph's eyes close and his breathing evens out._

* * *

Chapter 2

One week after the kidnapping...

Raph groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. 'Ow, my head, what hit me?' asked Raph as he sat up in the cot he was laying in. "Why am I in Donnie's lab?" asked Raph as he slowly tried to swing his legs over of the edge of the cot. The door of the lab opened and Donnie walked in holding a clipboard in one arm. "Donnie, why am I in the lab?" asks Raph softly. Donnie spins around and his eyes land on Raph.

Don's eyes widen and his sets the clipboard down on the desk next to him, before walking over to Raph and pushing him back down onto the cot. Raph grunts when his shell hits the cot and starts to struggle against his brothers hold. "Don, let me up. I wanna' know what's goin' on." says Raph with a whine. Don shakes his head and straddles Raph's waist. Raph flushes and starts to struggle harder.

Don pants as he struggles to hold Raph down and turns his head towards the door. "Leo! Mikey! Master Splinter! He's awake!" shouts Donnie, panic laced in his voice. Leo and them others rush in the lab and see Donnie struggling to hold Raph down. Leo and Mikey rush over to the cot. Leo grabs Raph's arms and hold them above his head, pinned to the cot. Mikey straddles Raph's legs and pins them to the bed as well.

Raph whines deep in the back of his throat and stops struggling against his brothers. "Guys, let me get up." says Raph with pleading eyes directed up at Donnie. Donnie closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "We can't let you up Raph, you need to rest." explains Donnie. Raph looks over at Splinter with pleading eyes and lets out a whimper. Splinter walks over to Raph and places his hand on Raph's forehead.

"You're brother is right, Raphael. You have been through a lot these past few weeks and you need to gather up your straight by resting." says Splinter. Raph groans and lets his head hit the pillow on the cot with a sigh. "Can ya' get off me now?" asks Raph. Leo and the others get off of Raph and stand next to Splinter. Raph looks up at them from where he's laying and bolts up and out of the cot.

Leo and the others rush to grab him, but he dodges them and runs out of the lab. "Raph! Stop runnin' and get back in da' lab!" screams Casey from the doorway. Raph freezes in his steps and looks at Casey with a confused look. "You ain't da' boss a' me!" shouts Raph as he makes his way towards the living room. Casey growls and storms over to Raph and grabs him by the arm.

Raph winces and tries to pull away from Casey, only to have Casey tighten his grip on his arm. "Let go, Case. I'm done restin'. I want some answas'." says Raph with a glare. "You can get ya' answers in the lab, where ya' can rest." growls Casey. Casey starts to drag Raph back towards the lab and Raph struggles to get away from his friend. "Ya' almost die and ya' won't rest? What is wrong wit' ya'?" asks Casey.

Raph stops struggling and looks down at the floor. "So, Bishop was right." mutters Raph. Casey stops walking and slowly turns around to face Raph. "What did you just say?" asks Casey. Raph looks around nervously and sees everyone staring at him. "Uh, well, I said dat', Bishop, was right." says Raph. Everyone's eyes widen, except Splinter's his darkened in anger.

Leo makes his way over to Raph and Raph slowly starts to back up a few steps. "You were kidnapped, by Bishop?" asks Leo calmly. Raph gulps and nods his head. Leo's eye twitches and he holds his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. "What did Bishop do to you, Raphael?" asks Splinter with a deepening frown. "Um, he injected dis' serum inta' me and said dat' either I'd be wakin' up in tree weeks or..." pauses Raph, rubbing his arm in nervousness.

Don looks at Raph with a concerned from and walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Raph, what did Bishop say?" says Donnie loudly. Raph cringes and sighs. "Or you'd be buryin' me in tree." whispers Raph. The lair is silent as the information Raph had just spoken sunk in. Casey is shaking with anger and Mikey is fighting back tears, along with Donnie.

Splinter walks forward and pulls Raph into his arms for a hug. Raph stands there with wide eyes, shocked that he's being hugged. "S-sensei?" says Raph, confused at what's going on. Splinter puts a hand on the back of Raph's head and starts to rub up and down. "Shh, let me hold you for a moment, my son." whispers Splinter, a tear slipping down his fury cheek and landing on the top of Raph's head.

10 minutes later...

Everyone is sitting in the living room telling Raph what has happened to him over the past three weeks. "So, I was "asleep" for tree weeks straight?" says Raph with a shocked look. Splinter and the others nod their heads and Raph leans back against the couch. Splinter was sitting in his chair, Casey was sitting on the table, and Raph was squished on the couch with Leo, Don, and Mikey.

Leo puts a hand on Raph's leg and Raph looks over at him. "Can you tell us what you remember the night you were taken?" asks Leo. Raph looks around the room for a few seconds and then shakes his head. "No, I think he kept me drugged the whole time, the last think I rememba' is a dart hittin' me in da' neck." says Raph with a shrug. Don shakes his head with a chuckle and a few tears escape his eyes.

Raph frowns and turns towards Donnie. "Don, what's wrong?" asks Raph. Donnie looks at Raph and stands up with his hands on his head. "I know what that serum did to you, Raphie." says Don with a watery smile. Raph stands up with wide eyes and takes a step backwards. "Okay, ya' freakin' me out, Don. Ya' never call me Raphie, unless somethin's wrong wit' me." says Raph.

Don shakes his head and smiles. "It's not that there's something wrong with you, it's what could go wrong in 9 months, Raphie." explains. Everyone looks at Donnie with a confused look and they all stand up from their seats. "Donnie, your scarring us a little. What's going on?" asks Leo. Donnie sighs and looks at everyone in the room. "When we got Raph home he would throw up in his sleep in the mornings. I thought he had a stomach virus, so I scanned his stomach. Boy, was I wrong." laughs Donnie.

Raph looks at Donnie and shakes his head in anger. "Donnie what's wrong with me? I need ta' know." says Raph as he walks up to Donnie and puts a hand on his shoulder. Donnie smiles and puts a hand on Raph's stomach. Raph gasps and puts a hand over Donnie's on his stomach. "D-Donnie?" whispers Raph in confusion. "You're three weeks pregnant, Raphie. You're going to be a father." says Donnie. Raph just stares at Donnie with wide eyes and does the only thing that comes to mind: faint.

* * *

I hope you all liked this longer chapter! :) Read and review! Oh, and Blind Savior should be updated soon, too!


	3. Coming Home with Friends

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles and I never will. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, everyone! Sorry, for the long wait! :)  
**

* * *

_Last time on Unexpected Moments..._

_"You're three weeks pregnant, Raphie. You're going to be a father." says Donnie. Raph just stares at Donnie with wide eyes and does the only thing that comes to mind: faint._

* * *

Chapter 3- Coming home with friends

Raph's eyes slowly started to flicker open, letting out a groan as he does. 'Aww, man. I gotta' stop doin' that. It's startin' ta' get old.' thought Raph as he tried to sit up. 'Where am I anyway?' asks Raph to himself. He slowly looks around the lair and notices that he's on the couch in the living room. He swings his legs over the edge of the couch and tries to stand himself up. "Come on, Raph, you seriously can't stand up right now?" says Raph in disbelief. He lets out a weak growl of anger as he finally rises to his feet, teetering for a few seconds.

Raph looks around to see if anyone was there with him, but doesn't see anyone, so he decides to go into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. He takes slow, steady steps towards the kitchen, just as the lair door opens. He slowly turns around and stares at the people flooding into the lair, with his brothers leading them in. "Now, you have to be quiet Raph's still passed out on the-" starts Donnie. "Guys?" says Raph, cutting Donnie off. All the heads in the lair, snap to where Raph is standing.

Raph just stares at everyone and waits for someone to say something. "Raph, you're awake. What are you doing up?!" shouts Donnie as he rushes over to hold onto Raph's arm, so he wouldn't fall over. "I wanted somethin' ta' eat an' drink." explains Raph as he tries to free himself from Don's grip. Don's hold tightens on Raph's arm and he guides Raph back to the living room. Raph looks behind him in confusion and then looks at Donnie. "Da' kitchen is back 'dat way, Donnie." says Raph as he points to the kitchen behind him.

Donnie sighs and shakes his head. "You need to rest, Raph. After you fainted you could be straining yourself too early." says Donnie as he sits Raph down on the couch. Raph groans and leans back into the cushions. "I'm hungry and thirsty, can I get something to eat and drink before I'm sentenced to the couch?" asks Raph sarcastically. Don glares down at him, before sighing and nodding his head. "Fine, you can have something to eat and drink, but after that you need to rest, please?" pleads Don as Raph gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Raph looks over his shoulder and sighs. "Fine, I'll rest afta'wards, now let me do what I wan'." says Raph with a smirk. Donnie groans and throws his hands up in the air. "I give up! I'll be in my lab if you need anything!" shouts Donnie as he goes up to his lab. Raph chuckles and leans down to see what was in the fridge for him to eat and drink. 'Hmm, milk, orange juice, soda, or tea?' thought Raph as the others entered the kitchen to see what was taking him so long. "Come on, Raph. Donnie will have our shells if you aren't resting soon." says Mikey, looking around the room with caution.

Raph snorts and grabs a soda, along with a leftover sandwich and shuts the fridge door. "I'm goin', I'm goin', jeez, keep ya' shell on, Mikey." says Raph, walking back towards the couch and sitting down comfortably. "Are you sure your comfortable, Raphie?" asks Casey. Raph looks up at Casey, eyebrows raised. "First of all, don' call me Raphie, second, if I wasn't comfatable I woulda' moved by now, sa' leave me alone, so I can eat." says Raph with an irrated smirk on his face. Casey raises his hands in surrender and backs away from the couch.

Everyone settles themselves in around or by Raph and just stare. Raph keeps eating and drinking like they aren't there, but after a few seconds he stops and looks around at everyone. He swallows the piece of sandwich in his mouth and lets out a growl of irritation. "Would ya' stop starin' at me, ya' freakin' me out!?" yells Raph in irritation. Everyone just smiles at him, which confuses Raph even more. "W-what?" asks Raph curiously. "Their smiles just widen. "It's good to have you home, Raph." says Leo with a bright smile.

Raph flushes and looks down at his food. "Yeah, well, quit starin' at me anyway." says Raph quietly and goes back to eating. Everyone's smiles got bigger, but they complied with Raph's wishes and look away from him. Once their heads were turned away from him, Raph lets out a smile of his own and shakes his head in amusement. 'I can't believe I'm sayin' dis' but, yeah, it's good ta' be home, Leo.' thinks Raph as he continues to eat his meal in silence, surrounded by his friends and family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry, it took so long to update, but Blind Savior should be updated soon as well! :) Review!


End file.
